


Lilith

by Its_a_yoke



Series: Behind every Maxiel photo... [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Brat Max gets power huh, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Max, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: A Grand Slam is scored in motor racing if a driver scores pole position in qualifying, the fastest lap in the race and then winning while leading every lap of the race in the same weekend.Max almost had it.He almost had it until Daniel snatched the fastest lap away from him.Now Daniel has to pay.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Behind every Maxiel photo... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943299
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Lilith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBYN <3 here is some Maxiel porn you didn't ask for as a gift sidjfnjg I hope you will enjoy it >.<
> 
> And to everyone else who enjoys this series;  
> this fic was totally unplanned but I figured that those two won't interact during the break and thought I'd write something small to end this season off >.< and then mr. ricciardo decided to be a bad boy and ta-da this fic happened because I waited sooo long for him to do something _bad_ ! It is something new I tried so I just hope you will enjoy it <3
> 
> Title: Lilith by Elise

Max couldn’t be happier.

He did it. He got the pole on Saturday and then led the whole race as if it was the easiest thing on the planet.

It was _simply lovely_ and when he crossed the finish line and his team screamed into his ears Max’s cheeks got squished by his helmet even more as he grinned widely. 

He got the motosport Grand Slam; pole, leading the whole race and he also won with a fastest lap.

What a way to finish it all.

He was very proud of himself as everyone congratulated him through the radio. His team deserved it for everything they had done for him. They deserved to finish this season on high after the shitshow of a year. 

“Bad news Max, Daniel just got the fastest lap,” Max’s reminiscing got cut short.

“Ayay- ahah well- I- I don’t care,” Max let out, not really being able to process it yet as he was too pumped about his win to react other-wise. He still got the win and that was the most important thing.

It was well after he got out of the car when he finally got a second to just stand back for a bit without anyone near him when he could finally think about it.

The Dutchman quickly concluded that he was pissed. Daniel took the fastest lap from him, on the last lap. How could he take the Gland Slam away from Max. What kind of a boyfriend does that? It is not like that one point would help the older man. 

It would help Max though. It would let him brag about it.

The better part of Max was content though. As much as the two loved each other they never let that get in the way of their work. They were rivals on the track and they weren’t afraid to fight it out when necessary. Max would do the same thing if it was the other way around. 

So he got it.

It still didn’t mean Max couldn’t be annoyed about it. 

At least for one night. 

It was always Dan who was putting Max in line and now when the Dutchman could finally pull the uno reverse card he would make sure to enjoy every second of it. He got to plotting immediately but his thoughts got interrupted by someone pinching his buttcheek.

“Congrats on your win, my love,” Daniel pecked his lips quickly, appearing in front of him out of nowhere.

“Thanks,” was all Max got to say as he was startled and Daniel was still on the move, continuing his way to the media pen as he just stopped by to congratulate his boyfriend.

“It is a shame you weren’t able to hold onto that fastest lap,” Daniel winked at him with a cheeky grin on his face before turning his back to Max, leaving the Dutchman speechless.

“What a fucker,” Max gasped softly before he went to do the media duties himself.

Judging by the smile and the wink Daniel knew what he was doing. He also kept looking over at the Dutchman anytime the two were around each other, giving him a challenging look and trying to rile him up even more. Max’s eyes darkened a bit as he made up his plan. 

He would make Daniel pay.

“I will end you,” Max whispered into Dan’s ear as they were passing each other. 

“First of all, that is my line and second of all, I would like to see you try, baby boy,” the Aussie chuckled, his fingers coming to tickle Max’s sides before Aurelie called him off for an interview with Lando. 

“Traitor,” Max muttered as he saw Lando happily talking to his new team mate. The Briton obviously didn’t have a clue what was happening between his best friend and his boyfriend, but Max still huffed angrily. 

The Dutchman quickly got all of his duties done before he made his way to the hotel room. He knew Daniel would come in later as it was his last day with Renault and they were saying goodbye to him properly.

Max took that time to prepare everything he had planned. The good thing about the triple header was the fact that they brought in some of their toys and Max was about to use them to his advantage as he neatly put the ones he wanted to use on the bed for Daniel to see. 

Once that was prepared he made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower, his head full of ideas. 

Soon enough the hotel room door opened and Max stood up, throwing his phone off to the side as he locked his eyes with Daniel who ended standing in the hotel room hall.

“Are you ready?” Max asked in a small voice, suddenly unsure of the whole plan. 

At this point of their relationship they both knew what the other one liked and enjoyed. They had loads of fun together and they had explored a lot of things over the last years.

Daniel knew Max’s limits and Max knew his. 

But the Dutchman was still a bit nervous as he wasn’t the one in charge very often. They both preferred Daniel to be the one giving orders and Max was there to deny them for the most part. 

“Let’s have some fun baby,” Daniel smiled encouragingly at him.

It was Max’s time to boss the older man around for a bit and as Daniel smiled at him the Dutchman felt himself calm down again. 

He could do this. He would make sure Dan would have _fun._

“You will tell me the second you are uncomfortable right?” Max needed assurance one last time. 

“Of course I will, it is not my first rodeo ey!” Daniel said, trying to lighten up the situation and Max nodded before he locked his eyes with the Aussie again. The older man smirked at him as his eyes screamed in challenge.

Max remembered what the other man did that day and the mood in the hotel room changed as they both awaited what would come next. Max’s face turned serious again while Dan just stayed grinning.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Daniel,” Max said as he didn’t break eye contact even though the other man was trying his hardest to assert dominance. 

“That is the second time you used my line today. You are not really creative, are you?” the Aussie giggled and Max just huffed in answer. 

“You are really good at back talking, aren’t you?” the Dutchman said, annoyed.

“I learned from the best,” Dan winked and Max would probably blush at the compliment if his mind wasn’t thinking ahead and wasn’t hazed with the images of what would come next. 

“Well maybe you should teach me how to be a good boy then. Get on your knees and let me put that mouth of yours to good use,” Max said firmly and Daniel chuckled before leaning close to the Dutchman’s face. 

“Make me,” he whispered before he grinned widely, looking at Max’s face triumphantly as he leaned away. 

The other man was speechless for a bit, he was also impressed with the speed of Daniel always knowing what to say to him every time Max was being the brat. His mind raced as he tried to come up with an answer, Daniel just watching him with amusement and it all made Max even more pissed. He reached out and ran his fingers into Daniel’s hair as he tugged his face close again.

“Listen here, I’m in charge today and if you don’t kneel in front of me and don’t let me fuck that dirty mouth of yours I will tie you to the bed, blindfold you and put on your headphones with loud music on while I fuck myself with my dildo and you won’t see, hear or just get anything out of it. Are we clear now?” the younger man growled and Daniel closed his eyes for a second and he shuddered a bit. 

“Fucking hell, Maxy. You are so hot when you are like this, baby,” the Aussie said, his voice full of lust and endless love. 

“Just shut up and get on your fucking knees,” Max hissed and let go of Daniel’s curls, the Aussie instantly dropping to his knees in front of him.

Before Max knew he was fucking into Daniel’s warm mouth, his fingers tangled in the Aussie’s curls again as Max gasped softly at the sensation. Dan took him in without any restrains, his hands were resting on Max’s thighs.

As much as Daniel loved to go down on Max he usually did so in the bed, taking Max apart slowly with only his mouth as he made the younger one beg and trash around. He also occasionally pinned him to the wall before giving him a quick blowjob in the motorhome or somewhere semi-public like that.

But in conclusion, when Dan had his mouth around Max’s cock he was always the one in charge and he set the pace as he knew exactly how to give Max what he needed.

So having him on his knees like this, pliant and eager to do everything Max told him to do was definitely new. Max was really enjoying it but he also chose to not overthink it as he fucked deeper into the Aussie’s mouth, making him gag a bit. 

“Sorry,” he quickly muttered before he leaned back, letting Daniel take a breath. Daniel looked up at him with teary eyes as he smiled widely, his lips and chin covered in saliva yet he was still the prettiest man Max had ever seen.

“How the fuck do you still manage to look so beautiful?” Max let out and Dan just laughed softly.

“Gotta try harder to destroy this piece of art,” the older man grinned and he even managed to wink as Max let out a hiss. 

“Ah you will never learn when to keep your mouth shut, Ricciardo,” Max muttered as he stepped back, kicking his trousers and boxers off. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” the Aussie hummed, enjoying how easily it always was to rile Max up. 

“It will be the death of you one day,” Max pointed out.

“You will be the death of me one day,” Daniel quickly retorted and Max hated how quickly the other man came back to his senses.

“Shut up, the only thing your mouth is allowed to do from now on is begging,” the Dutchman said firmly. 

“Oh Maxy, Maxy. You can try, but I will never beg. You forget who really is in charge here, baby boy,” Daniel said smugly and Max bored his eyes into him, full of frustration. 

“Just fucking undress and get on the bed,” Max ordered and pointed to the bed. Daniel looked over there from where he was still kneeling and he finally noticed the few toys that were prepared. 

“Oh now we are talking, baby,” the Aussie muttered under his breath and he locked his eyes full of lust with Max before he started getting rid of his clothes. 

Max smiled smugly, content with Dan’s reaction to what he had prepared. He watched as the older man slowly underdressed himself. Max knew he should hurry him up, but Daniel was giving him a show the younger man was enjoying a bit too much.

The Aussie was already hard and he shamelessly made his way to the bed, stopping to peck Max’s lips, before he sat down at the edge of the bed as if he expected Max to drop on his knees in between. 

The Dutchman just made a mental note to suck Daniel’s cock extra well the next day.

“So you are now going to come lay on the bed and you will let me handcuff you to the headboard before I fuck you slowly to celebrate your amazing win today?” Daniel played dumb as he looked over at Max. 

“You are on a thin fucking ice, Ricciardo,” the younger one breathed out. 

“You really seem to like my last name today. I mean I know you want to have it so badly, but I hope you are not proposing while both of our dicks are out, baby,” Daniel chuckled and Max groaned. 

“Just shut up,” he muttered before he kissed the Aussie harshly, knocking them both onto the bed. 

They moved closer to the bed’s headboard while they made out, the kiss was hungry and full of lust. They kissed as if they hadn’t seen each other for years or as if this was the last kiss they would ever have. 

“You really- you really couldn’t let me - have that fastest lap- could you,” Max muttered in between the kisses. 

“Where- where would be the fun in that?” Dan breathed out heavily as they parted. 

“I could have had the Grand Slam!” Max whined as he sat up, reaching over for the things he prepared. 

“You should have tried harder,” Dan shrugged his shoulders and Max growled, hating the teasing. 

“I’m gonna let you pay, you will never even think about doing this again. I will handcuff your hands so you won’t be able to touch me and because you keep being a little shit I will also blindfold you. I will just let you listen to me, I will let you listen so you can imagine what you are missing out,” Max hisses out and he watched Daniel’s eyes turn darker and darker with lust. 

“Don’t you fucking dare, Max, don’t you fucking dare,” Daniel warned him slowly but there was a small smile on his face. 

“Watch me, Daddy,” Max said in the same teasingly slow voice and before Daniel knew he was handcuffed to the headboard. 

Max sat back a bit, admiring what he just did as Daniel tried to tug at the handcuffs.

“Color?” Max asked as he reached over for the blindfold. 

“Green, baby. You are doing amazing,” Daniel said as he locked his eyes with Max, the whole sharing a small smile and Max even blushed softly. 

“Enjoy the view for the last time, baby,” the younger one teased. 

“I love you,” Daniel let out as Max leaned down to kiss him. 

“I love you,” Max whispered against the man’s lips before he leaned back, putting the blindfold onto the older man. 

“Hmm better now,” Max muttered to himself as he started planting kisses around Daniel’s face, slowly making his way down his neck and onto his torso. 

“Okay Maxy, that was a nice show you put on, but you better uncuff me now and just let me fuck you like you know you want to,” Daniel let out and Max chuckled darkly. 

“Oh hell no, the real fun just started, Daddy,” the Dutchman hummed, planting one last kiss on Dan’s chest before he rolled off of him. 

“Max, where are you going? What are you going to do?” the Aussie asked, tugging at the handcuffs. 

“Hm, I guess you will just have to listen and guess,” Max teased and Daniel groaned. 

“Max I swear to God if you even come closer to that dildo without my permission you won’t be allowed to walk for days once I get my hands out of these,” Daniel growled and Max just chuckled, not saying anything. 

Max reached over for the bottle of lube and opened it with a loud pop. The noise made Daniel’s head shot up as he tried to face the direction of it. Max chuckled to himself again before he gasped softly as he started to tease his hole with his cold fingers. 

“Max, listen to me,” Daniel whined, tugging at the handcuffs again. Max would have to make sure to properly look after the man’s wrists after they would be done. 

“Now where is the fun in that,” Max said before he moaned out loudly as he put one finger in, starting to stretch himself open. 

Daniel huffed at the situation. If there was something he hated more than not being able to touch Max it was definitely when he couldn’t look at him. Especially if Max was fucking himself, that was the most magical thing Dan had ever experienced. 

“Maxy, baby, I am so sorry. Please, I am so sorry. Let me see you. Max I need to see you,” Daniel gave in and started to beg. 

_Well that was easier than I thought it would be,_ Max thought to himself, very much enjoying the effect he had on Daniel. 

The older man kept babbling and begging to see as Max made sure to gasp and moan with every move he did. The Dutchman made sure to comment on everything he was doing in between the noises he was letting out just to tease Dan some more.

He was currently working two fingers inside of him, scissoring them thoroughly before he decided to add a third one. 

“Three-” Max gasped out loud. “I have three fingers inside of me. I bet you would love to see that,” he added, his voice was shaking and breaking a little, and Daniel just groaned, throwing his head back. 

“Fuck yes I would. Please, Maxy. I am so sorry. Please let me see. God you must look so perfect fucking yourself with your fingers like that,” the Aussie rambled and Max grinned victoriously. 

“I wish it were your fingers that are opening me up. Shame you had to be a cocky bastard,” Max said before he moaned for the last time as he took his fingers out of himself.

“I’m so sorry, Max. Please, I’m so sorry,” Daniel kept repeating with his head thrown back, not even realizing that Max stopped moaning as he just sat and watched the Aussie. 

“Max?” Dan asked after he realized there was silence in the room. His head shot up again as if he could see anything. “Max what the fuck are you doing?” he asked and Max had to stop himself from laughing. 

There was nothing bad about making him wait a little more. 

“Maxy, my love. Please I am sorry,” the Aussie tried again, but Max stayed silent. 

“Max, we are going home tomorrow and I promise you that you won’t like the consequences if you even come closer to the dildo,” Daniel growled impatiently.

Max laughed softly again. As much as he liked the idea of punishing Daniel more like that he really didn’t even think about using his dildo. There was nothing better than Daniel’s dick and Max really deserved it after his race. 

“You are so cute when you are vulnerable,” Max slowly whispered into Dan’s ear after he crawled up as quietly as he could. 

Daniel snapped his head to the side to face him and the Dutchman kissed him deeply. He maneuvered himself on top of the Aussie as they were making out and he ended up straddling Daniel’s hips. 

He fucked his tongue into Dan’s mouth at the same time as he started stroking the man’s cock, lubing it up while Daniel turned into a moaning mess. Dan kept tugging at the handcuffs as all he wanted was to bring Max closer to him. 

Max enjoyed Daniel not knowing what was coming next as he slowly sank himself onto his cock, both of them moaning into each other’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Daniel groaned, trashing his hands around as he automatically tried to put his hands onto Max’s hips. 

“You hate being powerless, don't you. Not being able to touch me, hold me close. Not being able to see me,” Max whispered into Daniel’s ear after their parted and Max started fucking himself onto the Aussie’s cock. 

“I hate it, I hate it so fucking much,” Daniel groaned in frustration but also because of the pace Max started. 

As much as Dan really hated that he couldn’t touch or see Max there was something incredibly arousing in only relying on his hearing. The Aussie drank up every little gasp and moan Max made. 

And maybe he wasn’t the one allowed to touch but Max’s fingers were dancing across the Aussie’s skin before they dug into the older man’s shoulders as Max tried to get as much leverage as he could. Dan’s mind was going crazy with each little touch the younger man gave him.

“Bet you would love to watch me open myself up with my fingers for you, giving you a show as I start off slowly and then end up with three fingers stretching me open,” Max teased some more. 

“I would love- love to see that,” Daniel gasped. 

“It is a shame because that is exactly what just happened, but you wouldn’t know,” Max hummed and Daniel growled, irritated. 

“Stop,” he murmured and Max kissed him sloppily. 

They kissed as Max continued to ride Daniel’s cock. Both of them were breathless, but the Aussie didn’t want to let go of Max’s lips as kissing was all he could do. Daniel took Max’s bottom lip in between his teeth and bit into it softly before letting it go, it was the only way he could let Max physically know how frustrated he was.

“It is also a shame you can’t see me fucking myself on your cock. I am bouncing on it like the good boy I am, Daddy,” Max said innocently after he leaned away, moaning and gasping for the added effect. 

“Don’t-” Daniel warmed, clenching his fists. “Maxy, baby please let me see you,” Daniel begged some more as both of them got closer and closer to their climax.

“No, I don’t think I will,” Max giggled, enjoying the power a bit too much. 

“Maxy- Baby,” Daniel gasped as he felt Max clench around him. 

“I’m stroking my cock right now. Imagine me riding your dick like there is no tomorrow, head thrown back as I jerk myself off,” Max continued to taunt Daniel and the Aussie just whined.

“Fuck Max, please I am so close,” Daniel gasped and Max moaned again, his climax was close as well. 

“Look at me, Daddy,” Max gasped, taking Daniel’s blindfold off just a few seconds before he was coming. 

Daniel moaned as well after he focused his eyes on the sight in front of him. Max’s head was thrown back as his chest heaved rapidly. He focused on him just in time to see him come all over his and Daniel’s chest. 

“Fuck Maxy,” Daniel gasped, coming right after as he finally got to see his boy again. 

Max stayed straddling Daniel’s hips as the two of them tried to calm their breathing. The Dutchman reached over and uncuffed Daniel's hands, the older man shook his arms a little to get the blood pumped in before he quickly wrapped his arms around the other man, making Max come flush with his torso. 

“I should check up on your hands and clean us up,” Max breathed into Daniel’s chest, kissing him there softly. 

“Soon, just let me- let me hold you for a bit okay? Let me cuddle you before you get up,” Daniel whispered, tightening his arms around Max even more. 

“Of course, of course. I am not going anywhere,” Max quickly assured the other man kissing the same spot on his chest as he let Daniel run his hands around Max’s body. 

“You did so good. You were so hot and amazing, my love,” Daniel whispered and Max calmed down a bit. 

The Dutchman was afraid he took it a bit too far, but then again he was confident in Daniel and he knew the other man would stop anything he wasn’t comfortable with. 

“I really enjoyed it, but I think I prefer it the other way around,” he muttered and Daniel chuckled softly. 

“Oh yeah, don’t you worry. I will have my revenge very soon,” he hummed and Max shuddered a little. 

“Can’t wait,” he whispered. “You were also amazing and I hope I didn’t take it too far,” he added. 

“No, Maxy I would tell you the second I was uncomfortable. You were doing amazing and dealt with me just like I deserved,” Daniel assured him, kissing the top of Max’s sweaty hair. 

“I learned from the best,” the younger man giggled, moving in Dan’s hold so he could rest his chin on top of the man’s chest.

“I love you, my baby boy,” Daniel said after Max looked up a bit and locked their eyes together. 

“I love you, my sun,” Max said back before he leaned up for a soft kiss. “Now let me take care of your wrists,” he added. 

“Yes please,” Daniel said, untangling his arms from around Max’s body so the Dutchman could sit up again. 

“Oh fuck,” the younger man gasped as he looked at the horrid state of them. 

“Hmm, that is how much I love holding you close,” Daniel said cheekily and Max just shook his head fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm yeah, so that happened. It was the first time I tried to write something with Power Bottom dynamics so please any feedback is welcome. 
> 
> This is probably the last Maxiel fic in this series for a while so enjoy the holidays and I'll see you here next season!
> 
> You can throw rocks at me on Tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
